Cloe
Cloe is one of two new Save-Ums who is best friends with Lynn. In Goanimate, she initially appeared as Summer until she was eaten by Aslan, Blazion and Kion. She was later got revived and awakened by Lynn in Lynn revives Summer/Lynn awakens Cloe in the lab. She is a good user (formerly a troublemaker) and the child of Azura (Minami Luna later on). She has the ability to transform into a green ranger if needed. She is revealed to have her own no voice from The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes video game. *Voice: Kimberly (as Summer), Julie (as Cloe) *Likes: Making UFOs, playing bass, rickrolling *Dislikes: COC* A EGG U R, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid and Cochrane-A making grounded and dead meat videos out of her, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults *Singing Voice: Minami Luna Append Native *Favorite Color: Green *Fate: Eaten by Aslan, Blazion and Kion in Summer misbehaves at Burger King/Sent back to the Pride Lands and killed by Aslan, Blazion and Kion the lions (later got revived and awakened by Lynn in Lynn revives Summer/Lynn awakens Cloe in the lab) Appearance Cloe is a young, green-skinned, 12-year old humanoid alien girl with pink hair, green eyes and a green antennae on top of her head. When she's not in Ice or Space World, she's usually seen in what appears to be a school uniform attire, consisting of a white shirt, dark green skirt, lime tie and a green overcoat. When she's in Ice World, Cloe equips yellow mittens, green jacket and a dark green scarf. When she's in Space World, Cloe wears the space cadet costume consisting of a silver metallic dress with a green belt, silver metallic fingerless gloves with green arm cuffs and silver metallic boots with green boot cuffs. Personality Cloe is social, charming and energetic. Abilities in MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 *Neutral attack - *Neutral attack 2 - *Neutral attack 3 - *Side Neutral - *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Hyper Smash - *Final Smash - Space-Cycle *Weakness - Songs TBA Trivia *Her vehicle is the Space-Cycle, a space shuttle for three with pedals and handle bars on the driver's seat. *Cloe's hairstyle resembles that of Arle's, but not her ponytail. *Cloe is known for singing techno, europop and eurodance music. *She is originally going to appear in an episode of the series, but never did due to the amount of time and work put into the reboot. *When Cloe is furious, she does a SpaceGodzilla roar. *Her name in Kanji is クロエ. *Her name in Korean is 클로이. *Her name in Hebrew is קלואי. *The close-up shot of her eyes are shown when she's about to cry. *The close-up shot of her mouth is shown when she's about to sing. *Cloe appears as the green ranger in Mighty Morphin Save-Um Rangers. *A PMD model of Cloe is made by a female Save-Ums fan. **The data for Cloe can also be used for Music Girl, Tiny AR2, MMS LiveWallpaper and Tiny VR on Android. Gallery File:Cloe_school_outfit.png|Cloe's school outfit File:Cloe snow outfit.png|Cloe's snow outfit File:Cloe_space_outfit.png|Cloe's space outfit File:Colors for Cloe.jpg|Cloe's colors for her appearance File:Cloe close up eyes.png|A close-up of Cloe's eyes is seen File:Cloe close up closed eyes.png|A close-up of Cloe's closed eyes is seen on her "Last of Me" cover by Circus-P File:Cloe close up mouth.png|A close-up of Cloe's mouth is seen File:Cloe (Green Ranger).png|Cloe in her green ranger form Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:Former troublemakers and now good Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:OCs Category:MUGEN characters